confession
by ofchanyeol
Summary: "Mahluk tinggi, jadilah pacarku." / "Dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya Kyungsoo ah." / "Aku menyukai Jongin. Itu adalah hal yang harus selalu kau ingat." / another chanbaek stories - yaoi.


**CONFESSION**

**author : firetomylight****  
****cast : – byun baekhyun – park chanyeol****  
****– kim jongin – luhan****  
****– do kyungsoo****  
****pair : chanbaek / kaibaek / chansoo / kailu****  
****genre : just read and find it****  
****lenght : chaptered 1/- (2107w)**

YAOI CONTENT, dont like please leave ^^

ps: fanfic ini aku posting juga di blogku. ada beberapa fanfic lainnya juga disana. aku iseng posting juga disini jadi untuk next chapternya aku bakal posting diblog sama disini tergantung respon yang baca aja. thx!

_CONFESSION_

* * *

"Hey mahluk tinggi!" teriak lelaki bertubuh lebih pendek dibanding lelaki yang berada didepannya, memunggunginya.

Lelaki bertubuh tinggi bername tag Park Chanyeol itu menoleh untuk memastikan apakah ia yang baru saja diteriaki.

"Ka-kau memanggilku?" kedua matanya membulat tak percaya. bulatannya semakin sempurna ketika lelaki bername tag Byun Baekhyun dihadapannya mengangguk.

"Iya kau! Siapa lagi?" jawabnya malas.

Bagaimana tidak malas, ini kali pertama bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun yang begitu popular, putra tunggal penyumbang dana terbesar di Seoul High School melakukan interaksi dengan seseorang selain Jongin dan Luhan yang dikenal sebagai teman terdekatnya. Dan seperti yang Baekhyun duga saat ini semua pasang mata siswa di koridor panjang pemisah perpustakaan dengan ruang musik itu tertuju padanya.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Baekhyun memanggilnya. Meskipun memanggilnya dengan panggilan mahluk tinggi atau apalah itu. Hal yang dalam mimpi pun tidak pernah berani ia dambakan.

"Hu… Uh" Baekhyun masih sebal, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh, kalah dalam permainan yang biasanya selalu bisa ia menangkan. Entahlah mungkin karena ia terlalu percaya diri. Atau mungkin karena godaan hadiah dari permainan itu membuatnya lupa diri dan membuatnya terlalu hanyut dalam fantasinya.

Menuruti apapun permintaan pemenang.

Dan dalam angan-angan indahnya ia akan meminta waktu Jongin selama satu minggu penuh untuk dihabiskan berdua bersamanya, tanpa Luhan. Tapi semua bayangan indah itu menghilang karena pada kenyataannya dialah pihak yang kalah disini. Dan Jongin meminta hal gila yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan.

Semuanya itu menambah buruk mood Baekhyun hari ini, terlebih ketika ia tau ternyata lelaki pertama yang keluar dari ruang musik adalah lelaki bername tag Park Chanyeol adalah mahluk tinggi, aneh, dan tidak popular yang saat ini tepat berada dihadapannya.

'Jika tau begini aku tolak mentah-mentah saja ajakan taruhan Jongin.' sungutnya dalam hati.

Sementara itu dari kejauhan kedua sosok itu masih terus memperhatikan Baekhyun. Ya, itu Luhan dan Jongin, sahabat terdekat Baekhyun yang tau dengan pasti alasan mengapa Baekhyun memanggil lelaki tinggi itu.

"Jongin ah, apa tidak apa-apa?" ada nada khawatir di ucapan Luhan yang begitu terasa.

Luhan tau benar bagaimana sifat Baekhyun. Tinggal satu atap dengannya selama 17 tahun usiannya tentu membuatnya mengenal Baekhyun lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan mungkin orang tua Baekhyun yang selalu sibuk bekerja diluar negeri.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran. Agar dia bisa lebih menghargai orang lain."

"Tapi, kau tau kan bagaimana jika dia marah. Dan lagi kau tidak kasihan dengan lelaki tinggi itu?"

"Dia tidak akan berani marah padaku Hyung, sudah tenanglah." Jongin menggenggam tangan Luhan menariknya sedikit membuat posisi keduanya merapat.

Ada senyuman kecil dibibir Jongin yang tidak Luhan lihat.

Baekhyun masih mencoba menahan amarahnya. Menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku…" ucapannya terputus sesaat dia menghela nafas, meruntuhkan rasa gengsinya sesaat.

"Aku?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Hss. Diamlah. Aku sedang meruntuhkan segala kehormatanku untuk sekedar berbicara denganmu mahluk tinggi!" ketusnya.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat.

Tak lama senyuman miris terbentuk dibibirnya.

Pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol saat ini dan sebelumnya.

Kenapa mahluk sesempurna Baekhyun bisa memiliki sesuatu yang berbanding terbalik antara rupa dan hatinya.

"Aku.."

Kali ini Chanyeol menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun tanpa memutusnya. Meskipun Ia tau Kyungsoo pasti sedang menggerutu menunggunya dikelas untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka bersama seperti biasanya. Sayangnya waktu makan siang sepertinya sudah terpotong limabelas menit karena Byun Baekhyun.

'Maafkan aku Kyungie, tapi ini tentang Byun Baekhyun'

"Hmm…" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan untuk yang kesekian kali.

Oke. Ia merasa siap sekarang. Satu, Dua, Tiga….

"Mahluk tinggi, jadilah pacarku."

Chanyeol tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran matematika kali ini, dan Kyungsoo yang masih marah padanya semakin kesal karena hal itu.

"Chanyeol ah." panggil Kyungsoo pelan seraya menyenggol siku tangan Chanyeol.

Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya semenjak jam makan siang tadi.

"Do Kyungsoo, menurutmu Byun Baekhyun itu seperti apa?" gumam Chanyeol tanpa menatap kearah Kyungsoo sehingga tidak menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang semakin menunjukkan perasaan hatinya yang meluap. Ia sebal.

"Baekhyun lagi? Bukankah kita sudah sering membahas ini Park Chanyeol, dia itu mahluk terangkuh yang pernah ada dan membuatku semakin ingin mengajakmu ke psikiater karena menyukai mahluk kulkas seperti dia." jawabnya malas.

"Dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya Kyungsoo ah."

"Hah! Kau bercanda!" teriaknya. Beruntung Jung Songsaenim sedang keluar kelas sementara keadaan kelas sedang ramai dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang berebut mendekati Sehun, siswa tertampan dikelas mereka.

"Shhh, kecilkan suaramu kyungie~"

"Dia siapa yang kau maksud?! Pasti bukan Byun Baekhyun kan?" Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tau Chanyeol, sahabat dekatnya ini memang gila, sering melakukan hal konyol ketika mereka bersama, ketika mereka hanya berdua tentunya, karena Chanyeol merupakan pribadi yang tidak mudah terbuka untuk orang yang baru dikenal atau orang yang ia tidak ingin dekat dengannya. Tapi sahabatnya ini akan betul-betul Kyungsoo tarik ke psikiater jika berani mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi seperti Byun Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya.

"Dia, tentu saja Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol santai, senyum mengembang lebar di bibirnya.

"Kau memang sering mengerjaiku, tapi ini sudah kelewat batas Chanyeol ah, bagaimana bisa kau duduk tenang disini tanpa ada yang menghujanimu pertanyaan 'Bagaimana bisa? Benarkah itu?' dan pertanyaan lainnya jika Baekhyun memang mengatakan itu." celoteh Kyungsoo panjang lebar, Pipinya memerah menahan sesak kecil dihatinya.

"Sungguh, dia memintaku jam makan siang tadi, dia memintaku dan semua siswa yang menyaksikan kejadian tadi untuk diam. mungkin siswa siswi tadi merasa terancam."

Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol dengan begitu baik untuk membedakan sahabatnya ini ketika serius dan bercanda dalam menjelaskan sesuatu hal.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu membiarkanku menunggumu selama waktu makan siang tadi?"

Chanyeol menangkup pipi putih Kyungsoo sesaat dan menatap sahabatnya, Ia merasa bersalah membiarkan Kyungsoo menunggu.

"Maafkan aku ne? Kau tau aku hanya begitu senang dan hingga saat ini pun aku merasa ini masih seperti mimpi."

Selalu ada debaran kecil dihati Kyungsoo setiap kali Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan lembut. Ada rasa hangat dihatinya yang membuatnya benci untuk membagi sahabat kecilnya ini dengan orang lain. Baik perhatian maupun apapun itu, Kyungsoo enggan.

'Chanyeol ah, aku juga merasa ini seperti mimpi, mimpi yang teramat buruk.' desahnya dalam hati seraya mengagguk, pertanda ia menerima permintaan maaf Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun menarik kerah belakang seragam Jongin, lebih cepat sepersekian detik sebelum Jongin sempat melarikan diri. Nafasnya masih belum teratur efek berlari dari kelasnya begitu bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah hari ini berbunyi. Diujung koridor Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak lupa dengan tas ransel Baekhyun ditangannya.

"Hai Hyung!" sapa Jongin seraya membalikkan tubuhnya mencoba memberikan senyum termanis yang ia punya kearah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan tadi? Aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu untuk memimnta siapapun lelaki pertama yang keluar dari ruang musik menjadi pacarku, Jadi aku sudah menyelesaikan taruhan kita."

"Tunggu Hyung lepaskan tanganmu dulu. Aku susah bernafas ugh." Baekhyun buru-buru melepas genggamannya pada kerah seragam Jongin.

"Hyung ini semua belum berakhir, aku bilang kau harus memintanya menjadi pacarmu dalam waktu satu minggu Hyung."

"WHAT?! Ya Kim Jongin! Kau tega padaku! Kau kan tau jika aku menjalin hubungan dengan mahluk tinggi itu meskipun hanya seminggu meskipun aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya meskipun ini hanya pura pura meskipun ini hanya permintaanmu karena aku kalah bertaruh tetap saja statusnya dia akan menjadi PACAR PERTAMAKU!" jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar, jemarinya menggoyangkan ujung seragam jongin perlahan dengan mimik muka memelas, memasang tampang seperti meminta dikasihani.

"Jongin, sudah hentikan permainan kalian berdua, bukankah Baekhyun sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta." Luhan mengambil jalan tengah untuk membela Baekhyun.

"Luhan Hyung, Jongin tega sekali padaku."

Ekspresi Jongin datar, ini menjadi sulit untuknya karena Luhan yang meminta. Karena tentu saja Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa menolak permintaan Luhan. Dan itu wajar, bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan seseorang yang dia sukai.

"Hyung, berhentilah membela Baehyun hyung, kau selalu membelanya. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Baekhyun hyung harus berpacaran dengan lelaki tinggi itu selama satu minggu! dan aku yang akan mengawasi secara langsung!" Jongin menguatkan pendiriannya.

"Luhan Hyung, hiks"

"Jongin ah.." rayu Luhan.

"Tidak hyung, kali ini tidak! Dimulai dari hari ini statusmu, Baekhyun hyung dan mahluk tinggi itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Kajja hyung, kita pulang aku antarkan! Baekhyun hyung hari ini akan pulang bersama kekasihnya" dagu Jongin menunjuk kearah belakang tepat dimana Chanyeol sedang berdiri, ia menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan Jongin.

"Ta-tapi Jongin ah"

"Sudahlah Hyung menurut saja, bye Baekhyun hyung!" dan mereka berdua pun berlalu.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah yang Jongin tunjuk dan menemukan Chanyeol disana. Berdiri sendirian dan mengamatinya lekat.

"Argh sial!" umpat Baekhyun mulai mengambil langkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sampai ketika langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menarik tangan kanannya.

"Tu-tunggu."

"Lepas, jangan menyentuhku! Kau tau terakhir kali seseorang asing menyentuhku aku terkena demam! Pastikan tanganmu itu kau cuci dan bebas dari kuman kotor sebelumnya!" desis Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Kau tidak salah dengar, tadi siang itu aku memang memintamu menjadi kekasihku. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memegangku. Dengar! Jangan dekati aku, jangan menyentuhku, jangan berbicara padaku, kecuali aku yang memanggilmu, aku yang memintamu lebih dahulu! Kau mengerti?!"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?"

"Jika yang kau maksud sepasang kekasih itu seperti pasangan yang kau lihat pada umumnya buang jauh-jauh fikiran itu karena kau tau? Itu semua hanya dalam mimpimu! Satu lagi jangan banyak bertanya karena aku tidak menerima pertanyaan dalam bentuk apapun."

Chanyeol masih berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Apa maksud dari setiap kejadian hari ini. Baekhyun yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya secara tiba-tiba, dan panjang lebar segala peraturan, Chanyeol tidak boleh mendekatinya, menyentuhnya, menghubunginya. Juga segala perkataan kasar Baekhyun padanya.

"Hey bodoh, mana ponselmu?" Chanyeol memberikan ponsel miliknya yang kemudian tertulis sederetan angka dilayarnya.

"Itu nomor ponselku. Aku akan menghubungimu begitu aku membutuhkanmu!" Baekhyun melangkah menuju mobil hitam yang sedari tadi menunggunya. Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol tadi sepertinya tidak buruk juga. Ia sedikit merasa terhibur. Baekhyun memiliki mainan baru. Park Chanyeol, anak pertama pemilik kedai ramen.

'Sepertinya Ia bisa menjadi mainan untukku selagi Jongin semakin membuatku kesal. Kenapa harus Luhan hyung hah, kenapa harus anak pungut itu.' sungut Baekhyun, aura kemarahan menguar disekitarannya.

"Hey Chanyeol! Ahjumma memanggilmu!" Kyungsoo mulai kesal karena ini sudah kedua kalinya dihari ini ia menemukan Chanyeol dalam keadaan melamun.

"E-eh." Chanyeol gelagapan dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Beruntung Kyungsoo terlalu sigap untuk menangkapnya.

"Aku berbohong. Ini ponselmu. Kau melamunkan apalagi sih? Untung saja hari ini pengunjung sedang sepi, Ahjumma bisa memarahimu begitu sekali menemukanmu hanya bermain ponsel dan melamun."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, ini tentang Baekhyun lagi?"

Kali ini Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, melihatmu seperti ini seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang kukenal."

'Dan kau tau itu membuatku kesal' lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Maaf."

"Begini, jika dia memintamu menjadi kekasihnya itu artinya dia menyukaimu ok? dan aku tau kau juga menyukainya semenjak lama (dan itu membuatku gila) jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau permasalahkan disini. Jadilah Chanyeol yang biasanya!"

"Kau benar, aku percaya dia juga menyukaiku. Terima kasih pendek, terkadang memilikimu sebagai sahabat berguna juga untukku." Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat tampan dimata Kyungsoo, Ia balas tersenyum seraya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sesak dihatinya.

'Kenapa bukan aku alasan dibalik senyumanmu itu Chanyeol…'

"Hyung! Luhan Hyung! Dimana kau?" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumah megahnya dengan kasar. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok Luhan.

"Ba-Baekhyun, kau sudah pulang?"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan tajam.

"Hyung, kau bilang kau menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Kau bilang kau selalu ingin melihatku bahagia meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan air matamu. Kau lupa hyung?"

Luhan terdiam, menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa tegang dan takut. Ini hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan. Baekhyun yang sedang marah.

"Kau lupa hyung, bagaimana kau bisa punya tempat untuk tinggal, berteduh dari hujan, tempat tidur yang nyaman, dan bersekolah. Kau lupa hyung? Apa perlu aku ingatkan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Menahan tangisnya. Air mata yang selalu berlomba ingin keluar setiap kali Baekhyun membahas tentang dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahas itu, karena aku sedang tidak mood. Tapi aku dengan senang hati akan mengingatkanmu satu hal Hyung."

"Aku menyukai Jongin. Itu adalah hal yang harus selalu kau ingat."

"Dan melihatmu berada terlalu dekat dengannya membuatku sedih. Kau tidak ingin melihatku bersedih bukan Hyung?" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku, aku akan selalu ingat hal itu Baekhyun ah."

"Bagus, terima kasih hyung." Baekhyun memberikan sebuah pelukan untuk Luhan yang meneteskan air mata, kemudian dengan cepat dihapusnya.

Kedua mata Chanyeol melebar begitu melihat nama pengirim pesan yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Ada senyuman terkembang dan desiran halus didadanya hanya dengan membaca sebuah nama.

Nama yang memiliki posisi istimewa dihatinya.

Nama yang memenuhi pikirannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

From: Baekkie~

mahluk aneh, masakkan aku sesuatu untuk makan siang besok. aku alergi ikan potong dan tidak bisa makan pedas.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya memulai permainan ini, aku akan mencoba untuk menikmatinya. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau yang memintanya Jongin ah"Baekhyun memandangi wallpaper dilayar ponselnya, photonya dan Jongin dengan bagian Luhan yang ia crop sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur.

* * *

show me your love juseyo .


End file.
